


SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.51first time

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 27





	SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.51first time

大白天的，搞事情不太好……  
不，挺好的，我们开始吧  
正文开始  
到半夜，在温水的作用下，你身体的温度得到稍微的下降。  
“知秀……”知秀在睡梦中隐约听到有人在叫自己，声音沙哑得很，听上去就有种替说话者的难受的感觉。“嘶……”手臂强烈的麻痹感让知秀渐渐转醒。一睁开眼，就看到你已经醒了，侧着头看着自己。  
“你醒了啦？！你等一下！我去给你拿件衣服换一下……”知秀惊喜地看着醒过来的你，看到你似乎要站起来，连忙伸手将你摁回在浴缸里，脸红红地走掉。“嗯？啊……”你正疑惑知秀不怕自己会着凉，刚想伸手拉住知秀才发现自己身上的打底衣因泡在水里，早已湿透，贴身的打底衣沾水后更贴合身体，将你身体的曲线全部呈现出来……  
-房间-  
“快睡吧，我会在这里陪着你……”知秀抱着换上干净衣服的你回到房间里，帮你盖好被子，拉过自己的懒人沙发，坐到床边。“陪我，这里。”你握着知秀还是冰冷的手微微皱眉，拉了拉知秀的手，往床里缩了缩，示意知秀也睡上来。“啊？”知秀被你的话惊到了，一脸茫然地看着你。“外面好冷，你会病的……”嗓子的干涩让你不太愿意说话，但你看着知秀傻乎乎的样子只好忍着嗓子的难受解释道。“噢……先喝点水吧。”知秀愣愣地点了点头，伸手拿过刚刚拿进来装满温水的保温杯，喂你喝了一点，躺进你留出来位置上。  
“知秀！你是不是很紧张啊～嘻嘻～”睡了很久的你一时间睡不着，你留意到睡在身边的知秀似乎很紧张的样子，一个翻身直接抱住知秀，好奇地看着知秀，眼里闪过一丝玩意。“不是紧张，而是在忍耐。”知秀感受到你的怀抱身体变得更加僵硬，还深深吸了口气。“忍耐？嗯？知秀小朋友不乖噢～在想坏坏的东西～”一生病就化作小朋友的你并没有在意知秀的反应，甚至将知秀抱得更紧。  
“嗯，而且我决定不想了，实施吧。”知秀呼吸里满是你那甜腻的味道，你还毫无警惕地玩闹着，知秀再也保持不了自己的设定了，直接翻过身将你轻轻压在身下。  
“呀！洪知秀小朋友要保持自己绅士的设定哦！”知秀突然的动作，以及你现在才发觉到的危险感让你不禁一慌，本能伸手抵住知秀的胸膛。“第一，我不是小朋友，我还比你大呢。第二，就如你所说的，绅士只是设定，所以让你看看真实的我～听说适当的“运动”有利于退烧啊～我们试试吧～”知秀伸手抓住你的手，侧过头亲了亲，微微低下头，额头抵着你的额头，双目对视着说。不知道是房间里小夜那暖色调灯光线下的知秀过于温柔，还是知秀眼里那毫无遮掩的爱意的原因，你本来来想反驳的话全部愣在嘴边，一句话都说不出来。  
“放心，我会很温柔的……”知秀看着你愣愣的样子轻笑了一下，低下头覆上眼前的柔软，轻轻摩擦着。感受着那果冻般的触感。  
知秀的吻似乎唤回你的魂魄，或许是因为知秀眼中那毫无保留的爱意，或许是那冰冷的手，你没有打算推开知秀，反而伸手搂过知秀的脖子。  
知秀感受到你那如允许的动作，心里一喜，动作开始放开，一手搂住你腰，让你更贴近自己，另一只手摁住你的后脑，让双唇没有分离的机会。知秀毫不费力直接闯进你口腔中，轻轻勾起你的小舌，吸取着你口中的甜蜜。  
随着吻的加深，空气中的苹果气味越发浓郁，清新的味道带有着与清新截然不同的侵略之感。  
“热……”在知秀的信息素和生病两个原因之下，你的信息素产生混乱，让打完抑制剂没几天的你腺体狂跳，发烫，大量的信息素像找到泄洪口一样不断往外散，一时间知秀的信息素被你的信息素所掩盖住。“我的天……”鼻腔中那甜腻的味道让知秀红了眼，连吻也变得凶狠起来。  
你身上刚穿上没多久的睡衣被知秀快速褪下，身上没有任何衣物的你下意识贴近身边的热源，知秀。“你！……”肌肤的触碰让知秀的欲望加深，搂住你的手不禁收紧了几分。但顾及你的初次，知秀不敢太过，只好强压着那快要爆炸的欲望，一点点取悦你。  
“吻我……”但你没有留意到知秀眼里的压制，还伸手捧住知秀的脸，在知秀脸上胡乱的亲吻着。知秀听到你的无意说出的话感觉自己不做点什么，简直怀疑自己是不是个男的。  
知秀伸手掐住你的下巴，低头狠狠再次吻住那变得殷红的唇。下巴微微的刺痛让你停下来索吻的动作，知秀那粗暴的动作让被欲望冲昏了头脑的你发出满足的嘤咛。  
“痛……”知秀轻轻触碰了一下那湿润却异常紧致的甬道，异物的触碰让你皱起了眉。“乖……指尖的紧致感让知秀倒吸了口气，侧过头轻轻吻了吻你侧过头暴露在外的腺体，满意地感受着你因自己动作而微微颤抖着。  
“痛！……”指尖传里的阻碍感以及你强烈的反应让知秀微微一愣，同时心里狂喜，动作不禁放柔。由于肯定了你是第一次，知秀的动作变得更加温柔，不敢过急，轻轻扩张着那处紧致得要命的地方。  
“乖……就痛一下……”温热的软肉紧紧包裹着指尖的感觉让知秀忍不住了，轻轻抽出自己修长的手指，忍耐快到极限的灼热轻轻抵在那湿润的小口，缓慢进入。  
即使知秀如何扩张的好，修长的手指还是无法跟那硕大相比，你狠狠地痛了一下，眼角不禁渗出泪花。“对不起对不起……”那致命的紧致感催促着知秀快点动作，但你眼角的泪花让知秀止住了自己快要疯掉的欲望，将你拥进怀里，细细安慰着，待你适合后再动。  
或许是因为omega天生的适应能力强，也或许是因为知秀的温柔嗓音，那撕裂的痛在知秀的安抚下渐渐消失，那熟悉的燥热感再次袭来，一种空虚感从身体内部涌起。“你动动好吗……”你轻轻扭动了一下身体，搂着知秀的脖子轻声说道。知秀听着耳边那甜腻中带着丝丝沙哑的声音，欲望不禁深了几分，但没有开始大开大入，还是温柔地慢慢抽动着。  
“嗯～快一点嘛～”轻轻的抽动无法满足被燥热所困扰的你，你微微皱着眉看向知秀，似乎在吐槽他的动作慢。“那亲爱的等一下不要说不要啊……”知秀看着自己的威严似乎在被挑衅着，伸手捋了一把粘在额上的刘海，将你的腿环在腰上，俯下身子，一下比一下用力，每一下你都怀疑知秀是想撞开自己的生殖腔口。  
“轻…轻点……嗯！”知秀突然的发狠，以及耳边的喘息，从内到外都刺激着你，生理上和心理上的刺激让你不禁恐惧，但同时又在期待着什么。“都说了不能求饶嘛……”但知秀没有理会你的话，反而更加凶狠，甚至抱起你，让你跨坐在自己腿上。  
“嗯！啊……”体位的改变让知秀更深入你，被狠狠碾压着的生殖腔口给你带来致命般的快感，那快感随着脊椎冲击着你的大脑，让你的大脑一片空白，只能趴在知秀的肩膀上大口喘息，来缓解那强烈的快感。  
“让我进去好不好……”知秀摸着你光滑的后背没有什么大动作，侧过头轻轻吻了吻你后颈的腺体，张嘴将腺体的含着，轻轻吮吸着。“啊……”作为身体上敏感点之一的腺体被如此对待，你不禁软下了腰，生殖腔口也微微敞开了一口。知秀敏感地感受到你的变化立刻挤了进去。  
“呜呜呜呜……”那陌生的酥麻感和微微的痛感激发出你的泪水，你不禁将头埋进知秀的颈肩中。“不哭不哭……我错了……我退出来我退出来……”知秀听到你的哭声以为是自己弄痛你了不禁慌了神，打算抱你起来。“不行……哪有人进来了还出去的……快动……”你听到知秀的话立刻止住了知秀的动作，张嘴咬了咬知秀的脖子，似乎在控诉知秀的行为。“好……”知秀听到你的话微微松了口气，感受着前端传来的紧致感再也忍不住了，扣住你的腰，再次开始新一轮掠夺……  
“我爱你……”知秀紧紧扣着你的腰，让自己更深入神圣又诱惑的，或许未来会带来许多生命的生殖腔内，低头咬住腺体，满意地感受着自己的信息素与你的信息素充分混合在一起……

TBC


End file.
